Hurting
by YoungFool
Summary: Zuko suffers a serious injury and his life is in question. But Ty Lee comes to his aid and keeps him safe. Ty Luko. Rated k.


**Ty Luko strikes again! This one will likely be a Two-Shot.**

**I pondered with this idea for a while but let it go because I couldn't think of how to write it. Since I'm running out of ideas, I decided to give it some more thought and this is what I came up with. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, although I wish I did.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This takes place during Season 3 when Zuko is still at the palace.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hurting**

Zuko closed his eyes in great pain as he made his way to his room. He wore a scowl on his face and clutched his gashed side. He had been training with his sister and she had managed to slice him with a blade. The cold metal cut into his side as easily as it would have cut into warm butter. Azula couldn't help him, for Zuko had knocked her unconscious when she froze. Most likely due to anger.

Ty Lee skipped through the hallways of the palace, as giddy as ever, and hummed as she did so. She opened her eyes for a quick second and stopped when she noticed red spots on the carpet beneath her. Crouching down and observing the small puddles, Ty Lee frowned at the thought that it could be blood. She frowned even more when she saw that there was a trail of them.

"Oh my…" Ty Lee gasped, realizing that the crimson liquid trail spread very far. She brought her hands to her mouth in disbelief. Uneasily, the girl followed the trail, being careful not to step in the blood. She thought of all the possibilities of what could have occurred, and on top of all, whose blood this could have been. Unfortunately for the girl, there was nobody around to inform her.

A minute passed and Ty Lee found herself standing in front of a closed door at the end of the hall. She had hardly come here but knew this room belonged to one of two people: Azula or Zuko. Of course, assuming that either one of the two was hurt troubled the girl. She silently knocked on the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

When the door refused to open and no response made its way to the girl's ears, Ty Lee slowly brought her hand to the knob. She hesitated when starting to twist it, for she was unsure if she wanted to see what disturbing sight awaited her. Ty Lee shut her eyes and slowly opened the door, just enough so she could see inside. Opening her eyes, she saw Zuko, wearing a pained expression, look back at her. Looking to his bare chest, Ty Lee gasped.

"ZUKO!" Ty Lee cried out of shock. The light girl made her way in and closed the door behind her. Zuko was on his knees in the middle of his room, kneeling above a pile of dirty clothes, probably so he wouldn't stain the carpet. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" the boy responded sarcastically. His left fist supported the weight of his upper body while his right hand cupped the humongous gash on the lower left of the his side.

"What happened?" Ty Lee whispered, scared, as she walked over to the boy and crouched down next to him. She brought one of her arms to the boy's shoulder, so to help support him. This would keep him from exerting more pressure on his body, ultimately making his struggle slightly easier, and more blood in his body.

Zuko didn't answer the girl's question at first but instead, gritted his teeth out of immense pain. Feeling pity, Ty Lee mentally forced herself to help this boy.

"Here, let me help you," Ty Lee gave the boy a weak smile as she stood up. "I'll go get some stuff to fix you up"

"Whatever"

"Don't move" Ty Lee instructed as she ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. She ran into the halls, trying to find a place where medical supplies would be kept. After a minute, she spotted at the war room and figured that there had to be something to help injured people in the massive area.

"Excuse me," Ty Lee spoke as she walked up to a guard standing by the entrance to the room. "Can you give me some bandages please?"

"Of course, Lady Ty Lee" the guard bowed before entering the room. He came out after not too long and handed Ty Lee a hefty amount of supplies. More supplies than necessary if one was to ask. As she ran back to Zuko's room, Ty Lee stopped by a bathroom. She grabbed a bucket under the sink and filled it with ice cold water. Before she left, she remembered to grab a couple of towels as well. The girl carried everything, making sure nothing was to fall, and made her way back to the prince's room. She was happy inside that no one had seen her. She didn't want to be delayed in any way. Zuko needed her as quickly as could come.

"I'm back" Ty Lee notified to the boy. He was still in the position he was in but his facial expression changed. Some of the pain must have managed to go away.

The boy grunted and looked to the girl expectantly. In response, Ty Lee crouched down on Zuko's left side and grabbed his hand, non-verbally asking for it to be moved so she could see the cut. When she had a better view of it, she was shocked at the seriousness of the wound. Blood still continued to pour out and at a scary pace. He could pass out at any moment. Ty Lee looked to the boy who was now heavy with sweat on his forehead. He looked scared. Weak.

"What happened!?" Ty Lee asked loudly. Or rather, demanded. "It's so deep"

"It was just an accident, okay," Zuko whispered. "Stop yelling"

"Okay, sorry. But what happened?" Ty Lee repeated, but more softly this time.

"Me and Azula were sparring and she accidentally cut me"

"Well, why are you _practicing _with _real_ swords? What if she took your arm off?" Ty Lee asked maternally, a frown making its way to the girl's usually cheerful face.

"…I don't know…" Zuko found nothing to say. "I guess it is stupid"

"It really is. Where's Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"Probably where I left her" Zuko responded, not looking Ty Lee in the eyes.

"And that is?"

"In the room we were sparring at"

"If you _left_ her there…then that means…" Ty Lee sighed. "What did you do to her?"

"She's sleeping" Zuko answered sarcastically. "And enough with the questions!"

"Right…sorry" Ty Lee responded, disappointed. "But I have to know one thing. How long ago did this happen?"

"…A half hour ago" Zuko answered hesitantly, expecting another lashing.

"What!? Why didn't you go for help?" Ty Lee was shocked. Did he not even want to help himself?

"I don't know. I don't know" Zuko closed his eyes.

"This isn't a joke, Zuko. You could pass out any minute. If you're still bleeding, who knows how much blood you lost? You easily could've died"

"Whatever…why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my friend and I don't want you to die" Ty Lee smiled at him. He looked up for once to see her face and was glad he did so. He hadn't seen a smile for too long. Going back to the wound, Ty Lee thought for a quick moment on what to do first. "Hmm…we should clean off this blood first"

Ty Lee dipped a towel into chilling water and rubbed it softly around the wound, being extra careful to not actually make contact with the laceration. Zuko didn't mind the sudden chill against a more sensitive part of his body, for it was warmed slightly due to him being a firebender. Ty Lee looked at the towel when she figured the excess blood was gone and frowned at the now rich crimson color of the towel.

"Look at this" Ty Lee whispered, bringing the towel close to Zuko's face. His eyes shot open at just how much blood he had lost, finally understanding the girl's concern.

"It looks pretty bad"

"This part might hurt…" Ty Lee informed the boy, bringing a different side of the same towel to the boy's cut. He winced instantly when the frosty towel made contact and the girl immediately moved her arm away, alarmed.

"You can continue" Zuko whispered when the girl hadn't continued her job. The next time the girl placed the wetness on him, he didn't react at all. His body had braced itself for the sting. Ty Lee, after a few minutes, finished cleaning the cut also. Looking at the boy's chest, it looked clean and free of blood. Only the red cut, very large in size, ruined the tan tone of the boy's skin.

"I don't think it'll bleed anymore. Try to stand up so I could put some bandage on you" Ty Lee suggested. The boy was primarily scared to move, thinking that exerting pressure on his midsection would force open his wound. Sensing this, Ty Lee helped the boy. She went under him and pushed up slowly with her arms until he stood. His clean hand gripped Ty Lee's shoulder for support.

"Does it hurt?" Ty Lee asked caringly. He was concerned for sure.

"Not too much. But when I bend over, it does" Zuko replied honestly.

"Okay" Ty Lee replied simply, bending over to grab the tape she had placed on the floor. Right in front of Zuko. Zuko saw himself staring at the girl's bare midriff, and maybe lower, but quickly knocked himself out of that daze.

"So…I guess I should put this on you" Ty Lee spoke. She unwrapped a long strip of bandage from the roll and placed it near the prince's cut. "Here, grab this"

While Zuko placed one end of the tape near his side, Ty Lee snuck in some gauze type material to absorb blood if it leaked. She thought again and put about five layers between the boy's skin and the bandage. She slowly started to wrap the boy's torso. While doing so, she looked at his chest to be sure she cleaned everything. But instead, she found herself looking at the well built body of her friend. He was certainly very well built if one would have happened to ask the acrobat. When the tape had finished, Ty Lee stopped.

"I think that's it" Ty Lee smiled. "Does it move much?"

"Thanks," Zuko replied. He tugged the bandage and found it to be held tightly in place, a well done job. "It's great"

"You should probably lay down now" Ty Lee suggested. "Want me to help you?"

"That's fine" Zuko replied, slowly crawling over the bed and laying down.

"I'll clean this up, then I'll leave you alone" Ty Lee said. She went to the floor and picked up the scattered clothing by the sleeves, the parts of the clothing that wasn't covered in blood. "You lost a lot of blood. Should I get you something to drink?"

"I'd appreciate it" Zuko spoke heartily. As Ty Lee left the room, Zuko thought about his friend. What if she hadn't come? What would happen? Thoughts such as these filled his head until Ty Lee had returned, holding a jug of ice cold water and a pair of cups.

Ty Lee poured some in for Zuko and gave it to the boy who gratefully accepted it. He took long, slow sips and rested the cup on the small desk by his bed.

"Is there anything else you need? Just ask me and I'll get it for you"

Zuko thought for a moment. Ty Lee stood and her chest was level with Zuko's eyes. This caused the prince to take a long, pleasurable stare at the girl's young, but well developed, body. He fended off such thoughts again. "Not really…"

"Here, let me see if you'll be okay" Ty Lee suggested, crawling over Zuko to lie on one side of him. If somebody would've come into the room, Zuko would have too much explaining to do. Ty Lee? Not so much, because no one would be surprised to see her in bed with another guy, no matter whom it was.

Ty Lee smoothly rubbed her hand over the bandaged wound. Due to the thick layers of gauze and tape, Zuko felt very little. Ty Lee liked doing this. She wanted to make life easier for this boy, for he was troubled enough. She smiled. Zuko felt comforted by the girl's gentle contact upon his cut and didn't want the girl to stop.

"That feels nice" Zuko heard the words escape his lips, fearing the girl would move her hand away.

"Oh? Want me to stay here awhile?" Ty Lee asked with a friendly smile on her face.

"Yeah" Zuko sighed. He opened his eyes just to take a look at the girl and was relieved to see her smiling at him. He almost returned it.

"You've grown pretty strong, you know?" Ty Lee noted. She felt the boy's hard muscles as she massaged his side.

"I've been training hard"

"I know"

"How so?"

"If you almost die, you must be training pretty hard, right?" Ty Lee replied matter-of-factly.

"…I guess you're right"

"Yeah…_dum-dum_," Ty Lee teased with a girlish giggle. Zuko didn't need to respond. Ty Lee said nothing either. She and Zuko just enjoyed the silent presence of the other. No punishing thoughts filled their minds. No troubles entered either. Ty Lee spoke after what seemed to be an eternity of silence. "Does it feel better now?"

"It does" Zuko replied, placing his hand over his wound. Ty Lee placed her own hand over Zuko's, giving the boy a confused blush.

"Just don't die, Zuko" Ty Lee said saddened. Her mood had shifted completely, from sheer happiness to scared sadness. Zuko, interested, looked at the girl.

"I'm not going to" he said.

"Please don't"

"Why are you so…caring?" Zuko asked in an honest tone.

"I can't let you die yet" Ty Lee replied simply.

"Why?"

"There are some things you don't yet know. Things I have to tell you. But not anytime soon" Ty Lee spoke. She looked away, hoping the boy didn't understand what she was trying to say. When Zuko said nothing, Ty Lee looked back to look at him and was pleased to see an oblivious face.

"Oh…" Zuko replied as a thought came to his mind, but he shrugged it off because it sounded ridiculous. At least to him it did.

"You should try to get some rest now" Ty Lee whispered to him. "Get to sleep"

"I'm trying," Zuko whispered back. When he felt the girl was about to go, he spoke again. "Can you at least stay until I fall asleep…I don't want anyone to see me here like this just yet"

"Sure" Ty Lee smiled at him. The two lay there on Zuko's bed, not touching the other. An hour flew by without either of the two realizing. When Ty Lee spoke up, she didn't look to Zuko. "Hey, Zuko?"

No response.

Immediately alarmed, Ty Lee turned around and used her fingers to find his pulse. When she felt it moving nicely at a healthy rate, she sighed relief.

Looking at the boy, Ty Lee couldn't help but to smile. He was not the same Zuko she'd been friends with a while back.

Ty Lee rested her head on Zuko's shoulder and wrapped her arm around his bare chest. She lifted her head once to look at the boy's face, and then went back down. She snuggled into the warmth the boy's body emitted.

"Don't die Zuko…" Ty Lee whispered. "Don't leave me"

**The End**

**I'm not entirely pleased with how this one came out, but I think I did alright. I hope you guys liked it.**

**I will add another part to this where Ty Lee is hurting and Zuko comes to her.**

**Read & Review please! You don't have to be logged in to do so!**

**Later! **


End file.
